Lore and info
history years ago the unviersewings had lived in the stars. they were strong nad had alots of land. there king and queen were super novas, a long forget type of univeswing. nothing had eouhge power to hurt them, they were afairded. thouhg they didn't hurt a other tribe, they made it clear they would if needed. they lived in peace for many years until a attack happen... the attack was to much for them and the suriving unviersewings ran for there lifes, going to the stars. they now hide here on the planet where they can rest in peace and rebuild themselves. with only very few survoirs they had little to feed but lots of work. they started off by maing new kings and queens, finding new foods to eat, setting up the new kingdom. years pasted and the tribe lived in peace, but also in fear of the new world. unsure of the new dangers the universewings travled in packs meeting new places and tribes. one of the tries being gorewings, a pack of blood hungry dragons looking for there next meal. the gorewing's at frist didn't attack and trys to make peace with them. but things change when one of the gorewings attacked nearlying killing a few universewings. but istead of fighting the gorewings they make a peace treaty with them, making vist rare but to help one a other in the time of need. this worked out for the 2 tribes, now gorewings and universewings live in a better peace . years later, something hit the tribe making the star type of universewings die out. the last was thought to be the new born queen, queen apocalypse. athfer 100 years star came back, none were fully royals but were taken in as royals. afhter the stars came back, a new type of unviersewings appered, they were called glaxays due to the wing color looking like a glaxay and there colors looking like one as well. only 2 had been born and they were very new and loved, though one wen't slwoly insane and tryed to kill the queen, the other one had stoped her brother and took away his powers. now the brother of the 2 is unsure where he had dsiappred to untill they get a letter from port blood spill of a threat of him comming back. {more ot be added} powers sun type can breath a bright yellow,orange or red fire. was thought to raise and lower the sun but prove other ways, can see in bright light. moon type can see well in the dark istead of fire, they have a very light blue mist that almost like icewing breath, but doesn;t freeze to death. but is cold thought to raise the moon but proven other ways. star type an see in both dark and light, can breath any color fire or some breath a mist. thought to raise all things but proven other ways glaxay type used to move things around with the mind. {thought was taken away by astrea} enchant things. {thought was taken away by astrea} breath a fire or mist fly longer super novas{long lost} since lost ot histoey, no info of this will apper again culture battle for the throne the battle for the throne is a public event. when a princess,star type or a glaxay type ask to fight the queen for the throne. it takes place on a battle field used for training and for shows. universewings will come form all around to watch as the queen fights the dragon. sometimes it to the death sometimes it until the other one backs out. if the challger wins they become queen of the universewings. if the queen wins they will stay queen. landmarks they have some land marks known and loved in one way or a other the castle the castle is the most visited place.it open one hour a day for everyone to explore.they get to even have a chance to sleep in the visitors sweets if lucky fruit forest fruit forest is a place full of fruit and wild animals,they hunt and gather fruit here to eat.they gather as much fruit as there basket can handle.they don't eat on the job tho.unless they are given persimmon golden lake golden lake is a healing place for the tribe.this place was made by the first ever Animus.they made it to help the healers so they can heal and feel relaxed.it a very beautiful and calm place.birds sing happily sounds and the waterfalls make a calming sound. shinning diamond lake this place is a calming place,this is where they swim sun bathmoon.they can jump off the waterfall and do whatever they want.nothing without hurting themselves sun light city this city is mostly for the sun universewings,its a sunny,warm place for the sun universewings dark moon city this city is mostly for moon universewings,its a dark cold place full of moon light when at night.its a place for moon universewings islands star fall island start fall island is home of many animals that the universewings can hunt down. some are catched and sold as pets in markets market island this island is used to markets, once a universewing market is appored they get there own spot and sell or trade what they can. prison island the prison island is where you can find im-prisoned universewings for there crimes. some of there allies,like whirlwings are knowen to help out. allies '' whirlwings { BlueKitten56 } when the universewings first came to this world, one of the first allies made were whirlwings. the queen has offred jobs to some whirlwings who are willing to work in the prisons. though due to sleep cyles some times they fall a sleep. = ''enemies = {to be added} royals queen apocalypse{ Queen-Apocalypse } king lunar flame { metalandwings } ??? { Queen-Apocalypse } past royals = {to be added}